Into Darkness
by Aristen
Summary: When Slade goes after Raven it doesn't end pretty. Now Robin is feeling something he never knew was there. [RobinRaven] LEMON & NC in later chapters. Mature content.


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Teen Titans.

**WARNING:** There will be lemon and some rather dark subject matter so you have all been warned. I will place another warning right before the lemony parts, so if you are under age or this subject matter bothers you do not read.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in the story. I know it's been a while. Well after finally getting my computer back, I learned that all my stories were lost. So I had to start over again, which is good because it gave me a chance to fix my errors. Also I have revised the entire story; most of the concepts are the same. For those of you that are reading this story for the first time I just wanted to let you know that I began writing this story a while before the "Birthmark" episode. So this story is not based on it.

* * *

It was a stormy night at Titans Tower. Everyone was asleep or suppose to be, but it was hard to sleep on a night like this. There was a terrible storm raging outside. The tower seemed almost to shake when the thunder hit.

Raven was trying her best to sleep, but it seemed to be an impossible feat. Finally enough was enough. She slowly began to rise off the bed, and was levitating in her mediation pose.

'I have always been able to hold my concentration through storms even worse then this, why don't I have that control now?'

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos . . . ."

With her normal mediation having no comfort, she could not take the anxiety anymore. Placing her cloak over her leotard, she exited the room in search of the irritation. She felt it in her soul that something was wrong, extremely wrong.

"What is going on, why do I have this feeling that something bad is about to . . ." she was cut off by a loud explosion that vibrated throughout the building. All of the other titans awoke to the sound of a huge blast that came from inside the tower. They all rallied at the site of the disturbance which happened to be the control room.

"What happened?" Robin asked in his normal commanding tone.

"Dude I don't know, I was asleep one minute then I was in the floor at the sound of the blast." Beastboy replied.

The blast had taken out a small portion of their home. The titans looked down from the missing part of building to see the waves hitting the rocks below. While looking down a voice from behind startled them all.

"Well not very good a protecting ones own home now are we." Slade stated with his mechanical robots behind him. Not waiting for their reply he raised his hand to signal the robots to attack. As the robots assault began they seemed to concentrate most of their aggression towards Raven.

'Good. Now that she is distracted with the robots she won't even see this coming.' Slade smirked. Slade pointed his gun at Raven's chest then he began to wait for the right moment to strike.

Ducking and dogging the blows from the robots Raven was too engaged in the fight to even notice Slade. All of a sudden when she went to move from her attackers, the split second her guard was down a shot was fired.

"Got you." Slade said evilly. The blast from the gun hit Raven in the left side of her chest. As a result the power of the blast sent her through the opening of the tower down to the rocks below.

As she fell Raven tired to use her power to levitate, but she was to far gone from the pain and shock. All of a sudden she hit the rocks as the waves crashing upon them. She was knocked unconscious as the rain dropped on her face. The thunder and lightening crashed as her limp body lay on the rocks.

"Raven!" Starfire yelled as she watched her friend disappear. She tired to fly after her friend but the intervention of a robot would not allow it.

"Slade you bastard!" Robin spat with hate in his eyes for the man who just stuck down his friend.

"Robin, what kind of leader are you? One who cannot even protect the ones he leads. What a pathetic friend indeed." Slade said while throwing what look like a grenade. When the object ignited it caused a cloud of smoke. When the smoke receded Slade was gone, leaving only the remains of his tattered robots.

Robin jumped trough the opening in a second along with the other titans looking for their friend. Robin was the first to find her; he slowly bent over Raven's broken body and felt for her pulse. He was relieved to find she had one, it was slow but at least she wasn't dead. Starfire was crying, while Beastboy and Cyborg only had fear in their eyes. Robin slowly picked Raven up, careful not to hurt her even more.

"Hurry lets get her in the infirmary as quickly as possible." Cyborg said looking at the girl in Robin's arm.

"Is she going to be ok?" questioned Beastboy as Starfire continued to cry. He never got an answer, only Robin's back walking away from them.

In the Med Lab . . .

All was quiet only the sounds of machines hooked up to Raven's body could be heard. Beastboy and Starfire were securing the tower insuring that Slade would not make a repeat performance. Cyborg was busy going over Raven's wounds relieved to see that they had already begun to heal, while Robin was intently watching the monitors.

"How is she?" Robin asked quietly.

"She will be fine; she is in that trance again. You know the one that allows her to heal rapidly." Cyborg spoke solemnly.

"Yes I remember. How long to you think she will be out?" Concern was evident in the boy wonder's voice.

"I don't know. It could be hours. It is really up to her and how fast her body can heal itself." Slowly Cyborg got up and turned to Robin who had now pulled up a chair so he could sit beside Raven's bed.

Cyborg could only smile at Robin's actions. He knew that the two shared a bond; a bond that was formed when Raven entered Robin's mind to save him from himself.

"Well I am going to see if Star and BB need any help, then I will go see how that bastard Slade was able to by pass all my security. I will be back to check on her when I'm done." A slow nod was all the response he received from his leader.

After Cyborg had left silence again filled the room. Robin was deep in thought as he stared at the young woman before him. He moved a single strand of hair from her face.

Robin was not stupid, after replaying the events of the night in his head he had come to one disturbing conclusion; that the attack was directly meant for Raven.

* * *

Well that was the revised chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Flames welcome, just let me know what you think. Ja ne 


End file.
